Pirates and Ninjas
by Kenjiuzamaki
Summary: Luffy and Nami get transported to Konoha, How will they get back to the One piece world. Well all will be answered if you read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Worlds collide

*Naruto's P.O.V*

I walked through the streets of Konoha, thinking about the day I had, I tried to ask Sakura for a date but sadly she turned me down.

After walking away dejectedly I found Sai to see what he was doing, I soon found out why you shouldn't bother sai during his "alone"

time as one should put it. With nothing else to do I decided to go train and better my techniques, pretty soon I regretted my decision as

Gai and Lee made their presence known when I performed my deadly A rank ninjutsu, the rasengan. Gai then decided that it would be

oh so youthful if I decided to wear the same type of youthful outfits that they have, he and lee then proceeded to hug and call out each

other's names, suffice to say I soon ran out of the training fields and to my favorite ramen stand. I then ordered my ramen which for the

first time in my 16 year lifespan tasted bland, I expressed my concerns to the old man and got kicked out for the day. In my mind this day

couldn't get any worse than it was but I had to open my mouth didn't I? As I was walking home, grey clouds started forming around the

leaf, so when it started to rain I ran as fast as I could toward my apartment. What I didn't expect was the sky suddenly turning a

frightening black and then looking as if it compressed itself in to a house sized ball in the sky before white cracks surrounded it and it

exploded, sending me crashing in to a wall.

*One piece world Luffy's P.O.V*

Sitting on top of Sunny's head got boring so I decided to see if Sanji had any meat, after all I didn't eat for a full hour and my stomach

was growling. Pretty soon I was in the kitchen pestering Sanji for some meat before he promptly kicked me out saying "We don't have

any more meat you shit brain you ate it all remember!" I pouted then sulked off looking for something else to do, I heard Chopper

andUsopp scream so I ran over to see what was up. They were leaning over the railing as I saw the sea turn a sickening black before it

compressed in to a ball before shooting to the back of the ship cracking. I rushed to the back not hearing Usopp telling me to stop or

seeing Nami follow behind me before it cracked and there was a burst of light.

*Konoha Streets*

Naruto slowly stood up, his head hurt and his body ached. He tried to walk but found it extremely hard to do, so he decided to wait until

his senses came back to him. He took a tentative step forward and found that he could walk again so he picked his head up to see what

happened to that strange black ball. As he looked up he saw a boy with short black hair, a blue vest which was opened to show his well

developed abs and dark blue shorts with some sandals. He was getting yelled at by a girl with short orange hair with large assets. She

wore a yellow shirt, a skirt and some heels, Naruto knowing that he had never seen these two before in his life jumped up to the roof

they were standing on. "Who the hell are you two and why are you here?" he demanded. The boy with black hair turned to look at him

before turning back to the orange haired girl "Nami, where are we?" , the girl now dubbed as Nami smacked him before yelling at him

once again "This is what happens when baka's like you run in to the unknown, what were you thinking?" he pouted at her "I was bored

and the ball thingy seemed fun" Nami just shook her head before turning to the boy " As you can see we obviously don't know where we

are, but this idiot is Luffy and I'm Nami". Naruto looked at the outstretched hand before shaking it "I'm Naruto Uzamaki nice to meet

you", Nami smiled "Likewise, but where are we?" Naruto frowned but told them anyway "You're in Konoha, The village hidden in the

leaves", Nami got in to a thinking position before shaking her head "Never heard of it". Naruto was going to retort before he was forced

to jump back as kunai embedded itself at where he was standing, he turned around to see 20 chunins and jounins flanking him and his

new "friends". Naruto growled, he was about to yell at them before he heard Kakashi's voice "Naruto get over here these two could be

enemy Nin", Naruto looked back at Nami and Luffy before jumping to where Kakashi was "I doubt it Kakashi-sensei, they didn't even

know where they were", Kakashi stared at him before looking back over and yelling at the two "who are you two" Nami sighed "Look I'm

Nami and that's my captain Luffy" Kakashi's eyes widened "You two are pirates?" Nami was going to respond but Luffy yelled out "Hell

yeah we're pirates", Kakashi narrowed his eyes before launching himself at Luffy. Luffy stretched his arm behind him before yelling out

"**Gomu Gomu No Pistol**" His fist slammed in to Kakashi's gut full force sending him crashing in to a random chunin. The rest ran at them as

Nami sighed before taking out her Clima tact, One ran at Luffy and sent a punch to his face which Luffy dodged before kicking him in the

chin, another tried to roundhouse kick him but he grabbed his leg before throwing him in to a couple of chunin, another punched him in

his stomach but he then grabbed the chunin and slammed him in to the roof. Luffy turned around to see Naruto rearing back for a punch

Luffy stretched back his arm before twisting it and launching it towards Naruto yelling "**Gomu Gomu No Rifle**". Their fists collided before

they were both sent back in to different buildings.

So please review and tell me if I should continue thanks and bye.


	2. Monkey D Luffy vs Uzamaki Naruto

Chapter 2: Monkey D. Luffy vs. Uzamaki Naruto

Luffy slowly picked himself up from the hole he was in and stood up glaring at Naruto who was just getting up from the blow he received by Luffy. Naruto glared back and shouted "Why did you attack Kakashi-sensei?" Luffy glared full force and yelled back "He's the one who attacked me and Nami first, he deserved it". Naruto jumped across the gap between the two buildings and aimed a punch at Luffy's head which he grabbed and swung him through the other side of the building. Luffy jumped after him and while he was in the air stretched his arm back before launching his fist at his stomach yelling "Gomu Gomu No Pistol", Naruto landed in a small body sized hole twitching before he stopped moving altogether. Luffy put his straw hat over his head before looking around to spot Nami fighting several shinobi by herself, she was fairing well but not for long. Luffy started to run before he heard a voice yell "HEY" Luffy turned around coming face to face with Naruto's fist. Luffy flew back a few feet grunting, Naruto smirked "Don't underestimate me again", Naruto then did some hand seals and yelled out "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU". Hundreds of clones surrounded the area he and Luffy were in , they were all in different places , but all had one thing in common they were all smirking and at the same time shouted "Lets get serious!".

*With Kakashi*

He had gotten up awhile ago but realized Naruto would want to fight that Straw Hat kid by himself and he knew eventually by the way the women fought she would get detained… eventually. So with nothing else to do he sat on a nearby building, his pervy book in his hand glancing up occasionally to watch the fight between that kid with the straw hat and Naruto.

*With Nami*

Nami seriously hated her captain at that point; he had to go to that black ball thing didn't he? He had to yell out they were pirates and have all these ninja attacking her. She knew she wouldn't last much longer without Luffy aiding her but for now she would fight got damn it!

*Back with Luffy and Naruto*

Luffy ducked under a punch from a clone and stretched his arm to back hand one from behind him, then he grabbed the clone in front of him and threw him in to a nearby building. More clones rushed at him, he punched one in the face, dodged a kunai that pierced a clones chest before getting kicked in the chest and flying a few feet. Luffy blew in some air before twisting himself and blowing out the air around him launching himself in to the air. 'What's up with this guy's body?' Naruto thought before telling some clones to throw some kunai and shuriken at him. Luffy cursed in his head 'Damn I'm not going to be able to dodge'. Luffy grunted in pain as several kunai sliced through his skin and clothing, he then glared down at the clones and tilted his body downwards and blew himself up like a balloon and launched himself downwards spinning wildly before cocking his arms back and stretched his arms punching hundreds of Naruto clones while yelling out "GOMU GOMU NO STORM" before landing crouched down. There were only about a hundred clones left and they all attacked at once, Luffy dodged a kick to his head before stretching his arms back and punching through several clones, a clone managed to kick him in to the air, the real Naruto jumped on the clones back before kicking him further in to the air before some clones punched him towards Naruto who spinned in the air and kicked him to the ground creating a mini crater. Luffy coughed up some blood 'Why do his punches hurt?' , Naruto smirked before all the clones threw kunai at him, Luffy dodged most but one kunai tore through his straw hat. Luffy stared in shock at his hat which was now on the floor which a hole through it. Luffy's hair covered his eyes as he stared and an ominous feeling passed over Naruto. Luffy looked up with hate in his eyes "You'll pay for ripping shanks hat!", Naruto gulped before summoning some more clones knowing things just got serious.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi put away his book and shivered and stared intently at where the kid with the straw hat was and thought 'things might get interesting'

*With Nami*

Nami stopped fighting and shuddered, something wasn't right; she looked around and found Luffy on the floor staring at his hat, which was the last thing she saw as someone pushed a pressure point on her neck.

*Luffy and Naruto*

Luffy picked the hat up and tied the broken string together before putting it back around his neck, he then ran towards Naruto and punched him in the face sending him crashing in to a building before grabbing a punch from a clone and threw him in to a few others and then stretched his leg out before swinging it and destroying most of the clones, two managed to grab his leg and swung him in to a nearby building. Naruto slowly got up and stood next to the five clones that were left standing and stared at the form of Luffy slowly get up before crouching down and putting his fist on the floor as his legs pumped up his blood pressure and his body became pink and steamy, Luffy looked up and said softly 'Gear second'. He looked up pointed his palm towards a clone and brought up his fist and brung it back slowly and punched forward "GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL" Destroying the clone. Naruto's eyes widened he didn't even see him move his arms he growled before making a hand seal and making hundreds of clones once again. Luffy disappeared from the clones view and reappeared on a building a block away, all of a sudden hundred of clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, the rest threw kunai at him which he dodged before stretching his leg out and swinging it at them "GOMU GOMU NO JET WHIP" destroying the rest, after the smoke cleared Naruto stood with a clone in the middle with a huge swirling ball of energy. Luffy disappeared and reappeared with his arms stretched far behind him "GOMU GOMU NO" Naruto eyes widened before he slowly started to move his arms but Luffy outstretched palms slammed in to his stomach full force "JET BAZOOKA". Naruto flew backwards in to a building and didn't get up. Luffy stared at him before looking around slowly and he started to walk off but he felt wind by his side, he turned around and saw Naruto with the blue sphere of energy "ODAMA RASENGAN", Luffy flew in to a building and started coughing up blood the pink hue and smoke disappeared from his body as he slowly got up, Naruto held his hand to his mouth coughing up some blood 'Man I'm lucky I managed to switch myself with that kunai and henge it in to me before I hit that damn building'. Luffy glared at Naruto before putting his thumb in his mouth.

*Hokage's tower*

Tsunade stood staring out the window with team 8, 9 and 10 knocked out on the floor along with the Jonin senseis. Tsunade sighed, she was going to let Naruto and Kakashi and the few jonin and chunin take care of this but they were taking to long and too much damage was being caused even if it was in Konoha's abandoned area. She sighed once more before putting on her Hokage's robes and walking out the door to get some answers as to why the sky turned black for that one brief moment and who were these people in Konoha.

*Luffy and Naruto, Konoha's abandoned district*

Luffy blew air in to his thumb; his fist grew to five times the size of his body before it traveled to his fist again. Naruto looked on in shock as Luffy yelled "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL", Naruto panicked before asking the fox for chakra before a massive burst of chakra appeared and Naruto stood atop Gamabunta as the giant toad held off the giant fist and looked up slowly at the slightly nervous Naruto "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GREAT MEAL NARUTO WHY DID YOU CALL ME", Naruto chuckled nervously before becoming serious as the fist left Gamabunta and the air traveled to Luffy's leg as he lifted it and yelled out "GOMU GOMU NO ONO", Naruto looked at the giant leg coming towards them , "Does that answer your question ?". Gamabunta jumped to the side avoiding the leg"YEAH IT ANSWERS IT KID" ,Naruto looked at Luffy again, "so how are we supposed to beat him boss?" Gamabunta stared at Luffy for a second before yelling "HIS ATTACKS ARE SLOW, PAINFULLY SLOW". Gamabunta stared at him one time before disappearing in a puff of smoke, Naruto yelled out as he made some clones to cushion the fall before rubbing his head and muttering "stupid frog could have told me he was leaving". Naruto shook his head and got up; he was ready for round 2.


	3. Tsunade's wrath!

Chapter 3: Tsunade's wrath!

Naruto jumped to the side to avoid Luffy's giant fist, before it could retract he jumped on the fist making several clones as he ran. Once they reached his shoulder Naruto jumped up high over Luffy's head ,while his clones kicked him up towards Naruto who brung his leg as high as he could , before bringing it down full force over Luffy's head causing him to plummet back down to earth dust slowly rolling through the area. As the dust settled Naruto landed to find no one there, scowling he thought to himself 'where did he go?' looking around he couldn't see Luffy anywhere, but considering where they were it was no surprise. What surprised him the most was the fact that he was hiding. Naruto was about to form more clones when a fist smashed in to his face marking Luffy's return. Luffy smirked retracting his fist "Didn't think it would that easy did you?" Naruto smirked forming several thousand clones as he got up, and charged at Naruto while he and his clones shouted "Not a chance".

*With Tsunade*

Tsunade walked through the abandoned district of Konoha seething in anger as she could see clearly that straw hat boy and Naruto messing up Konoha's beautiful forests. There were trees strewn everywhere, along with destroyed buildings, Tsunade cracked her knuckles menacingly seeing the two boys fighting several yards ahead.

*With Luffy and Naruto*

Luffy ducked under a high kick from a clone before punching it in the stomach hard, twisting around he grabbed a clone's fist before he head butted it dispersing the clone. Ducking another kick he stretched back his arm and punched a clone in the stomach, and then he round house kicked another before grabbing two clones' arms throwing them in to a group of clones. Resting for a second Luffy wiped his eyebrow panting a little before he was assaulted again, Luffy sucked in a huge breath enlarging his body making it look like a giant ball, before he blew out the breath he collected, making him fly into the air. Spinning around he faced the horde of clones tensing his arm muscles, before he sent his fist flying in rapid succession yelling out "GOMU GOMU NO STORM". Luffy's fist rained on the clones dispelling all of them, while falling to the ground Luffy caught sight of the real Naruto who jumped up in the air to meet him. Cocking back their fist their punches met each other's face at the same time, sending them crashing in to several trees. They both got up slowly, before a big chested woman came from behind him and bopped on the head. Naruto fell to the ground before slowly getting back up rubbing his head, turning to look at Tsunade "What was that for Oba-Chan", she conked his head again scowling 'Don't call me that Gaki and that's for destroying property the leaf village". Naruto rubbed his head muttering something about crazy blonde haired grandmas, as Tsunade's eye twitched before asking " What did you say?", "Nothing Hokage-sama" Naruto replied, Luffy watched all this before he burst out in laughter thinking about how stupid Naruto's face looked. Naruto growled while Tsunade cocked an eyebrow "And what is so funny?" she inquired, Luffy stopped laughing pointing at Naruto's face " It's his face" before laughing again , while Tsunade raised an eyebrow looking at Naruto's face before smirking slightly, he was making a funny face. After a moment she coughed into her hand catching Luffy's attention "Straw-Hat, can you tell me why you and my Shinobi were fighting". Luffy got up serious for once " They attacked us first and he tore my hat up" he growled , Tsunade looked at the kid before her shaking her head before asking "What is so special about that hat". Luffy looked up before placing the torn hat on his chest " Shanks gave me this hat and told me to hold it for him until I become a great pirate and we meet again, until then this hat is my treasure ! " Luffy stated with conviction." Tsunade shook her head staring at the black haired boy who reminded her of Naruto, before stating "Your friend is at my office at the moment, lets discuss things in a civilized manner once we get there".

*At Hokage's office 30 minutes later*

Nami smacked Luffy atop his head once he stepped in to the office "What's wrong with you baka! Why did you tell them we were pirates!" Luffy rubbed his head "But we are pirates Nami", she sighed before sitting back in her chair as the Hokage sat down also. Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking "Earlier today you two appeared after some strange event happened around the sky, do you mind telling me where you are from?" "Judging from how different things are here, I think me and my captain here are in another dimension." Tsunade rubbed her temples "So you believe you are from another dimension?" Nami sighed before asking "Do you know what one piece is?" Tsunade shook her head "One what? What does that have to do anything?" "Because everyone in our world knew what one piece was, there were pirates all over the world searching for, now I'm pretty sure that you haven't heard about any of the sort from the pirates you encountered". Tsunade looked to the ceiling thinking 'It makes sense; I don't sense any chakra from them but that kid with the black hair was going toe to toe with Naruto'. She sighed "I believe you but if that's true that means you have nowhere to go, and I would like to welcome you to the leaf village on conditions that you become leaf Shinobi". Naruto eyes widened before exclaiming "You can't be serious Oba-Chan". Tsunade looked up at him leaking some killing intent making him shut up, before turning back to the two before her "So what do you say?" Before Luffy could say anything Nami jumped up and agreed, Tsunade smiled before taking out two head bands and throwing it to them. "Its official, you are both leaf Shinobi, now I will make some living arrangements for you two".

*Next day*

Luffy was called to Hokage office along with Naruto, Tsunade looked up and said to the two angrily " Because of your little fight yesterday, I've got the council on my ass, so you two are going on a C- ranked mission to the land of Snow". Naruto groaned "Come on Oba-Chan a C-rank I need at least am A-rank so I can kick some ass". Tsunade scowled before getting up from her desk and punching him through the wall and outside the Hokage tower. "Be prepared to leave in an hour Luffy". "sure granny I'll be ready', Tsunade scowled and was about to hit him before he to left.

*At the village gates, an hour late"

Naruto groaned before he Luffy, and the woman they were escorting exited through the village gates. 'This mission is going to be pretty boring' he thought before looking over at Luffy and grinned 'maybe not'. Luffy jumped around on the balls of his feet excited at exploring a new world from his own , he looked over at Naruto before looking ahead with stars in his eyes ' A mystery land, so coool'.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't really feel like making a title but this is just to show that I'm going to update the story.


End file.
